The present invention relates to a wireless or radio emergency call system and in particular, to a system for automaticly and instantaneously providing an indication of a vehicle accident and/or vehicle need.
The constant increase in the use of motor cars and road vehicles has inevitably resulted in intensified traffic on the public highways. The number of emergency situations and motor car accidents reaches higher and higher levels each year and in many cases urgent medical assistance and transport of injured people to a hospital is required. In general in densely urbanized communities well organized emergency telecommunications services are available. However, on major inter-city highways, particularly in very sparsely settled and remote areas, communications are not available so that a great deal of time elapses between the occurrence of an accident and the dispatch of rescue or aid thereto. Consequently, many people still have to die just because medical help is not readily available. In these remote areas the identification of the exact place of the accident and the nature of the accident or the situation in which the motor vehicle is found can not be easily determined except by chance and only after the arrival of the first of the rescue units.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an emergency call system which removes the above mentioned disadvantages and which provides an automatic and instantaneous communication system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radio emergency call system in which both the nature of the assistance required and the place at which the assistance is required is instantly indicated simultaneously with the call for assistance.
The objects and advantages of the present invention will be clearly apparent from the following disclosure of its principal forms.